Morning Glory
by Storm Season
Summary: Four small town girls get to become one of Gustavo's new projects. Along the way they meet Big Time Rush, and everything looks like smooth sailing. But where would the fun be in that? BTR and Katie XOCs
1. We're going to Hollywood!

**Thanks to everyone who submitted an OC! **

Megan (Smileysurfer22) will be Logan's love interest

Isabella (CoolDolphin42) will be Kendall's love interest

Mikayla (Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen) will be Carlos's love interest

Blake (TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed) will be Katie's partner in crime/love interest (and Kayla's little brother)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, any of the other characters (except Tam) or **_**You're the Reason Why**_** (the song). **

Morning Glory Chapter Two

Tam's POV

"Remind me why we're doing this again." I told the others.

"Doing what?" Megan asked, struggling her way through the underbrush. 

"Oh, I don't know, sneaking off into the woods to practice a song when we each have a perfectly good house we could use!"

"Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Kayla teased, walking easily behind Megan. I just shake my head. Sometimes there's just nothing you can say in reply.

"We're here!" Roxy exclaimed, "finally!" We all emerge in a reclusive corner of the local park. I look around, no one is there. Good. It's bad enough that I'm letting them talk me into this as it is. There is no way I am letting anyone else see me do this. Megan sets her iPod down on a rock.

"Ready?" General nodding and agreements follow. "Okay, go!" Megan scrambles so she is in front of the rest of us. The sound of drumsticks being clicked together starts to flow from the iPod.

We all sing together.

_I don't want to make a scene  
I don't want to let you down  
Try to do my own thing  
And I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know_

Megan took it from here, letting her voice pour from her lungs in an invisible river.

"_You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why"_

Together again.

"_Everybody needs to know  
I don't even care when they say  
You're a little bit off  
Look me in the eye, I say  
I could never get enough  
'Cause it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever"_

Roxy.

"_You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why"  
__  
_

Together.

"_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun  
Pick up the pieces when the damage is done  
You say it's just another day in the shade  
But look at what a mess we made"_

Kayla.

"_You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try"  
_

And I finish

"_You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason_ _why"  
_

"Yes! She's gonna love it!" Roxy shouts as the music comes to a stop. And I agreed. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I savored every second of the rush. That was when I heard the clapping.

We all whirl around at exactly the same second. There are two of them, one has darker skin and is wearing a black helmet, while the other is pale with dark hair. They look vaguely familiar.

"OHMYGOSH!" Roxy screams. "You're half of Big Time Rush!"

"Yep. I'm Logan," The dark haired one says, presumably for me, the girl standing there with a totally confused expression on her face.

"And I'm Carlos!" The guy in the helmet says, jumping up.

"I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Roxy." Roxy says, apparently over her bizarre fan girl moment. "That's Kayla, Megan, and Tam." Megan is oddly silent, but I can see her sneaking glances at them from the corner of her eye. Kayla gives them a small wave.

"Cool." Carlos says. There is a small moment of awkward silence.

"We heard you guys singing." Logan blurts out. "You guys are good, really, really good."

"Thanks," Megan whispers, smiling slightly. _Okay, what is up with that girl? _

"So what brings you guys here? We thought you guys would be in LA, I mean, you're not on tour or anything, right?" Roxy asks.

"Actually, we're with Gustavo. The head guy, Griffin, wants him to find another vocal group." Logan says.

"He means band." Carlos tells us. Another moment of awkward silence. I look over at Kayla, she is trying really hard not to laugh.

"Would it be okay if we called him and asked him to see you guys? Because you really are really, really, good."

"YES! Girls, call Moms!" We each pull out a cell phone and call our Mom. A brief summary of the phone conversation, each set of parents said yes, but only if we do it at Kayla's house, and they get to see us perform too.

*_Fifteen minutes later*_

Kayla POV

"Parent Huddle!" My living room was filled to bursting with people. All of our parents huddled together, talking in hushed voices. Tam, Roxy, Megan, myself, Logan, Carlos, Gustavo, and his assistant Kelly all watched them excitedly. All the little brothers and sisters had their own huddle, except for Roy, who somehow managed to get excepted into the parent huddle, too. "Okay!" My dad said, coming out of the huddle, apparently having been elected parental spokes person. "The girls can go,"

"Yes!"

"IF! Only if they promise to each call their parents every night and if they take Roy with them." _Ahem, WHAT!_

"Yeah!" Roy chipped in.

"So you trust Kayla's twelve year old brother, but not three seventeen year olds and a sixteen year old?" Roxy asked. "How does that make sense?"

"WHO CARES?" Gustavo shouted. "I HAVE MY NEW BAND!" _Wow, that guy is loud. _

He does have a point. The girls and I all gathered together and started to do our happy dance. "We're going to Hollywood! We're going to Hollywood!" I pulled Carlos (That guy is SO cute!) into it, and Roxy did the same for Logan. Roy joined up, and soon everyone was jumping up and down and laughing.

**So ends Chapter One. **


	2. The start of a beautiful partnership

**Short Chapter, sorry. **

**Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I do not own any part of BTR what so ever, nor do I own any of the other characters (except Tam), I do not own any songs that may be used in the rest of the story.**

Roxy POV

_Ah, Palm woods hotel, the living place of the future famous. _Was my first thought as I walked through the entrance, my second was _Can life get any better? _And the obvious answer is: Heck, no! My luggage handles in my hands and my gal pals walking beside me, it was like a dream come true.

"Look out!" Something slammed into me, making me drop my luggage (thankfully) before I fell into the pool. Cold water filled my mouth. _I'm gonna die!_ My brain screamed as my heavy clothes pulled me down, right before something firmly grabbed my upper arm. Someone pulled me out (sputtering) seconds (it felt like) before I drowned. "Are you okay?" A guy asked. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to—."

I stopped him short with one of my glares. "_You knocked me into that pool?_"

"Er… yes?"

"_I thought I was gonna die!"_

"I'm sorry!" I got up, grabbed my bags and walked off, thinking about what a jerk he was. Once I was away I realized how cute he was, tall, blond, somewhat bushy eyebrows (but who cares?). He looked familiar…

Roy POV

_Ah, the Palm woods, filled with naive people who have no clue that Roy Greene is in town._

"Heads up!" A girls voice shouted at me. I looked up just in time to grab a flying bottle of silly string.

"Uh, what's this for?" The girl stood in front of me, she's cute, with big brown eyes and long brown hair.

"I need your help. When you see a tall, muscular, tan guy with shiny brown hair, who… actually, dresses a lot like you, spray him. I'll take it from there." She walks off.

"Sure?" _This is going to be a major waste of the time I could be using to pull pranks on the unsuspecting hotel people!_ That thought happened exactly as the guy the girl had described walked through the door. _Oh, what the hay._ I sprayed him

"Hey, James!" The girl shouts over the guy's shrieking. She stands on a chair and jumps on top of him, pushing something gooey into his hair.

"My hair!" James runs off, freaking out over the state of his hair. The girl walks over to me.

"Revenge is so sweet." She chuckles. "Thanks."

"No prob. Do I want to know what he did to tick you off?"

"He's been talking about how he thinks I have a crush on him. Again. Even after I tricked him into signing the contract saying he wouldn't before I let him out of the dog cage."

_Whoa._ "You locked him in a dog cage?"

"No, a psycho James wanna-be fan locked him in a dog cage. I just used it to my advantage."

"Nice. I'm Roy, Roy Greene." I stuck out a hand.

"Katie Knight." She told me as she shook it. "Hey, wanna help me with my new genius plan of owning this town?" I nodded.

"You know," I told her as we walked into the building. "I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful partnership."

**Thanks to all readers! Please review!**


	3. A bet

Megan POV

The walk to our room was hard, made harder by the fact that every time I looked at Logan I wanted to smile (and giggle and blush). Carlos and Kayla chatted on and on, acting like old friends, rather than the near strangers they were. Tam walked silently, her shy side kicking in around the guys. Roxy was who knows where. The guys had kindly offered to show us to our apartment 2L, which, apparently, is one over from their room. "So here we are!" Logan said, opening the door and holding it so I could get in.

"Thanks." I whispered to him.

"Welcome, so we'll let you guys get settled in. C'mon, Carlos!" They walked away, leaving me glad they were leaving and wishing they (or more specifically, Logan) would stay.

"Well, I'm gonna unpack." Tam told us, randomly picking a room. "I call this one!" Kayla ran to the room next to it.

"This one's mine!" _They're such kids._ I can't help but think. Until I go into the room I call as mine. It's…astounding, amazing, just…wow. It's like it was created just for me. It's a medium size, the walls are painted a light shade of green, the blankets on my bed are also green, the lamp is green, and my desk isn't green, but it's dark brown color complements it perfectly.

The door opens and slams shut, _Roxy's home._ I go to the door and the sight of her makes me want to laugh. She is totally and completely soaked. Her hair is a few shades darker than normal, her jeans are almost black, the color from her zebra print shirt is smearing, and a puddle is already forming around her feet. "What happened to you?" Tam and Kayla came out of their rooms too. As we heard Roxy's story we all had to fight to hold back our laughter.

"Don't you think you overreacted? Just a little?" Tam asked her, trying not to grin.

"Overreacted? The dude knocked me into the pool! The chlorine destroyed my favorite shirt! I'm dripping! I thought I was drowning! If anything, I under reacted!"

Tam and Kayla can't hold it in any longer, they both burst out laughing. I have to laugh too. Someone knocks at the door. I open it. Logan, Carlos, a blond guy who looks exactly like the guy Roxy described (who knocked her into the pool), and a tall, tan guy, are standing there. Roxy looks over my shoulder.

"You!" She points at the blond. Kayla and Tam laugh even harder. I can hear Kayla gasping and Tam hitting the floor. I look back, their faces are purple.

The tall, tan guy turns to the blond, "Do I want to know, Kendall?"

"He knocked me into the pool and destroyed my favorite shirt!" Roxy interrupts.

"He apologized," Kayla points out, she and Tam have finally managed to stop laughing.

"Will apologizing bring back my favorite—?"

"Just drop it, Roxy." I tell her. She settles into a sullen silence for about four seconds.

"So, anyway, we wanted to introduce you guys to our friends." Carlos says. "Kendall," The blond, "And James." The tall tan guy.

"Hey! Coming through!" Roy's voice sounds from the back. Kayla's little brother forces his way through the guys with a girl behind him.

"Hey, big brother!" She says to Kendall before disappearing into the kitchen with Roy, presumably to grab a snack. He acts cool, but he's a sucker for ice cream.

"Who's she with?" Kendall asks.

"Roy. He's my little brother. And she's your sister?" Kayla says from behind me.

"Yup."

"Wanna come in?" Kayla asks, Roxy glares first at her, and then at Kendall.

"Sure." Logan answers for all of them. We go into the living room. We had the apartment rented with all the furniture, so there are places for people to sit. Kendall, Carlos, and Kayla snag the couch. I grab a chair, so does Logan and James. Roxy glares at Kendall some more before sitting next to him on the couch (the only other available seat). Tam settles crossed legged on the floor, with her back to the side of the couch.

"So,"

"So."

"So?"

"Well, this is painful to watch." Tam mutters.

"Hey! She speaks!" Carlos shouts. Tam rolls her eyes.

"Don't get used to it." Kayla tells him. "She doesn't talk to strangers, or pretty much anyone else."

"It took us three weeks of being really nice to get her to talk to us." Roxy informs them.

"I could get her to talk to me." James says boastfully. "After all, who can resist _this_ face?" He wiggles his fingers around his head. Tam rolls her eyes again.

"Okay, a bet." I say mischievously.

"For what?" Logan asks, grinning adorably.

"To see who can go longer. Tam without speaking to James, or James without… touching a bandana ." They all look at me strangely. "What? He looks like the bandana obsessed type."

"Oh, you're on! Because who can resist this face?." The fingers, again.

"So what are the stakes?" Kendall asks.

"If Tam wins, then… we get to dye James's hair." James shrieks like a girl and puts his hands up to his hair.

"Not the hair! Anything but the hair!"

"But if James wins, then Tam has to wear a dress everyday for a week."

"That's not fair! Destroying my hair, and she only has to wear a dress?"

"Actually it is. We've never been able to get her to wear a dress. _Never_." Roxy explains.

"So is it on, Tam?" I ask her. She grins.

"Are we dyeing his hair pink, or purple?" She asks softly.

**The next chapter will be from Kayla's POV, it will be more of just her and Carlos, and maybe some more Roy and Katie, I'm not sure yet.**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	4. Kayla and Carlos?

Kayla POV

I was on my way to meet Carlos. The guys had other things to do (James: Shopping for Cuda stuff, Logan: Studying math, and Kendall: hanging out with his girlfriend, Jo), and he was bored. It's actually kinda flattering that he would call me. I mean I've only known the guy a few days. We met at the pool. Astoundingly, there weren't that many people there, just some hippie playing guitar, three girls who are obviously full of themselves (the Jennifers), and a little red headed kid hiding behind some bushes.

"Hey!"Carlos greeted me with a large smile.

"Hey, yourself! So what's up?"

"I am completely and totally bored."

"So what do you wanna do?" I ask him.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" A small moment of silence before I blurted out the first random thing to come into my head.

"Purple goats surf!"

"That's it! We'll surf! C'mon, Kayla!" He grabbed my hand and I hoped that he couldn't tell how fast (not to mention how hard) my heart was pumping.

_*At the beach*_

"Wahoo!"

"Yeah!"

"That was absolutely amazing!" I gasped as soon as I surfaced, clutching my board.

"No kidding! Are you sure you've never surfed before?"

"Positive, I would remember something that amazing!" I paddled my board toward his. Carlos glanced at his watch and winced.

"We should probably head back, it's getting kinda late."

"Okay," we swam through the surf, side by side.

_*At the Palm Woods*_

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime." I say to Carlos.

"Yeah!" Another moment of silence, something tells me this is not the time to say something random about singing chipmunks, so I bite my lip. "Hey, Kayla? Would you go on a date with me?" Carlos asks. _Oh my gosh, did he just ask me out! _I screamed in my head. And then, well, I kinda tripped. Carlos tried to catch me, and I did grab his arm, but (to skip to the end) we both ended up in the pool. Suddenly I'm laughing hysterically, and so is Carlos. He's suddenly serious again, "Will you go out with me?" He asks again. As I mentally freak out (happily) my mouth says the first not random thing that comes to my head.

"So does that mean that today wasn't a date?" I ask.

"Er, No? I mean, yes! Maybe?"

"I'm just teasing you, Carlos." I touch his arm, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. "I'd love to go out with you." He smiled at me and I grinned back. He gallantly helped me from the water, and we left to go inside (and hopefully dry off).

Roy POV

"I'd love to go out with you, Carlos!" My sister says excitedly. They smile at each other and get out of the pool. I glance over at Katie, she raises one eyebrow at me.

"So, Carlos and Kayla?"

"What is she thinking?" I burst out, not really caring that I just gave away our hiding spot behind the bushes (Katie and I are planning our next genius plan, I swear, that girl is brilliant!). "She's too young to date!" Katie laughed.

"Hey, Roy, you do know that in order to act like an overprotective older brother, it helps to actually be an older brother."

"Of course, but still…"

"Then just chill. Kayla knows what she's doing." Then she says, in an obvious attempt to distract me. "Wanna come over for dinner, it's corndog night." _Okay, so it kinda worked. _

"Corndogs!"

"Please, tell me you're not corndog obsessed, just like Carlos." Katie says.

"Carlos is corndog obsessed?" I ask her.

"Yep, he even broke up with his last girlfriend because he found out she doesn't like corndogs." I freeze. "Roy? Are you okay?"

"He broke up with his last girlfriend because she didn't like corndogs." I repeat, not believing what she just said.

"Yup. What's wrong?"

"Kayla doesn't like corndogs!"

"Oh." Katie said.

"He'll break up with her!" I snarled.

"We don't know that for sure…"

"Look at the evidence, Katie!"

"Okay, fine! He'll break up with her! Which is bad because she really likes him!"

"Yeah! Wait, how do you know?"

"Dude, I have an older brother, three other guys who are like older brothers, and a single mom. I have witnessed so many relationships, that it gets pretty obvious."

"Ah," Was my oh-so-intelligent response. "She'll be heartbroken!" _There is no way I am letting any guy break my sister's heart!_

"So what do we do?" Katie asked.

"We split them up before he can break up with her!" My mind was already racing, finding dozens of ways to do the deed.

"Are you sure? Things like this don't usually turn out well…"

"C'mon, Katie! Help me? Please?" I begged her, making a puppy face.

"Okay! Fine! Just stop doing that, it's weird. So how are we gonna do this?" We lowered our voices to whispers as we mapped out our genius plan.


	5. Megan and Logan stuck in an elevator?

Tam POV

Roxy appeared in my doorway, holding her cell phone away from her ear, I could hear the loud voice coming from it, and I knew that there was only one person who could be that loud. Gustavo. "Gustavo wants us in the studio, like five minutes ago. Can you get Kayla while I find Megan?"

"Sure," I hopped up from my bed, leaving my notepad with an almost completed sketch of, well, you know… a certain person…

I found Kayla in her crazily colored room (I swear, as soon as you step through the door you wonder if you've just stepped into a rainbow.), dancing around her room and singing to a gooey love song. Which is weird, because normally she doesn't listen to that kind of stuff. Unless there's a guy…

"HEY!" The music was so loud it took me a few tries (while shouting) to get her attention. She turned down the music.

"Yes?"

"Gustavo wants us in the studio,"

"Okay!" She bounced through the door, _wait, how could she bounce without breaking one of her two inch heels?_ Was my first thought, then_ Again, wait, why is Kayla _bouncing_? _I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hold it, sister. You're overly cheerful, not to mention_ bouncing_, who's the guy?"

"What makes you think there's a guy?" I rolled my eyes.

"So there's not?"

"Okay, fine, there is."

"I knew it. Who?" She stalled for a few seconds, playing with her red hair. "Come on, Kayla. Tell me."

"Carlos!" She blurted out, emerald eyes wide. "Carlos asked me out yesterday! And I said yes!" _Carlos?_

"Why didn't you tell us?" I ask her.

"It hadn't quite sunken in yet, and—."

"—Guys! Come on! Gustavo is gonna kill us if we're any later!" We raced to the door, to find Roxy standing there, without Megan.

"Where's Megan?" Kayla asked.

"She's with Logan. I just called her, he needed her help with something, she wasn't very clear about what, but she says she'll head toward the studio right away. Now we gotta go!" She yanked the door open and we followed her.

_*At Rocque Records*_

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Gustavo shouted. I bit my lower lip and resisted the urge to shout right back. Have I ever mentioned that I hate it when people are loud and obnoxious?

"I've already told you, she said she was on her way out, Logan will probably be with her. Now please calm down, you're scaring Tam." Roxy said, I did my best to look scared. She went back to her note book, Kendall, Carlos, and Kayla started talking to each other again, and I went back to ignoring James. He blabbed on and on, about everything from hair gel to his 'lucky white t-shirt'. I was tempted to lose the bet just to tell him to be quiet. _If Megan and Logan don't show up soon, I think I'm gonna go insane._..

Megan POV

_*Before, at the apartment*_

My cell phone rang, I looked at it and didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Hi, Megan. It's Logan." _Why did _he _have to call?_

"Hey, Logan, what's up?"

"I kind of need your help." He confessed, sounding embarrassed.

"Why are you calling me about this? Why not one of the guys?"

"James and Carlos would complain the whole time, and Kendall would never forgive me if I interrupted him during hockey time." _Hockey time?_

"What do you need?" I asked him briskly, hoping he would leave me alone so I could go back to pretending I wasn't crushing on him. _Oh my gosh, did I just think that out loud?_

"Okay, can you run to my apartment, 2J—."

"We know what apartment you guys live in."

"Okay, okay. So then can you go there and grab my lab kit and Phoebe Natashi math book? Please?"

"Why do you need a lab kit and a math book?"

"An experiment, but I need them right away! Please?" I weigh the pros and cons of helping him:

Pro: seeing Logan

Con: seeing Logan

Pro: getting out of the apartment for a while

So the pros kinda outweighed the cons.

"Where are you?"

"About a block from Rocque Records. Head that way and then take a left. You'll see a very tall building, the Science Theatre, go to the sixth floor. Thanks, Kayla."

"Sure." I say dryly before hanging up. I walk to the guys' apartment, Kendall's mom is the only one there. I tell her why I'm here and she shows me which room is Logan's. I walk in. It's really clean, like really, really, really clean. I have never seen a guy's room look so clean. It's actually kinda weird, being in a place that he probably spends a lot of time in. It's pretty easy to find both the kit and the book. The kit is stashed in a drawer labeled _Science Kit, DO NOT TOUCH, CARLOS!_. The book is perched on a dresser, it even has lights focused on it. _Wow, he really loves Phoebe Natashi_. Then again, who wouldn't. Her geometrical physical refined theorems are just plain genius.

I grab them both and head out. I grab the rental car, luckily I have a license. I'm actually the only one of us that does. The Science Theatre (who would come up with a name like that? I mean, come on!) is pretty close, it only takes me about ten minutes to get there. I take the elevator to the sixth floor, resolving to drop the stuff off with Logan and leave as soon as possible.

The elevator door opens and I see that he neglected to mention an important fact, the sixth floor is the roof. Have I ever mentioned I'm afraid of heights? He turns around and grins at me.

"Hey!"

"Hi," I answer shyly. I walk over to him and set the kit and book by him. He's bent over a tank, I can see little creatures swimming around water. "So what are you doing again?"

"I'm trying to figure out if they reacted to the change in temperature when I add a drop of chemical to each square centimeter of-." He goes on for about half a minute more, mixing in scientific phrases.

"So in other words, you want to see if they freak out when you mess with their natural environment, so you can see how pollution is affecting the Pacific Ocean." I say.

"Yeah, pretty much." He concentrates on the little creatures for a second before realizing something. "Wait, how did you understand what I was talking about?" _Whoops._

"Biology was always my favorite class." I tell him quietly. My phone rings, spilling familiar music, saving me from any further conversation. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Megan, where are you?" Roxy asks.

"At the Science Theatre with Logan, he needed some help."

"With what?" I fill her in, using more of Logan's translation than mine. "Uh huh. Okay, well Gustavo wants us at the studio. Like right away."

"Okay, I'll head out." I hear Kayla's and Tam's voices in the background. "See ya soon. Bye."

"Bye." I put my cell back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Logan asks.

"Roxy, Gustavo wants me and the girls at the studio."

"Cool, mind if I come along? I haven't gotten to hear you guys sing for a while." I shrug.

"Sure." He packs up his kit and grabs his book. We head to the elevator. Right as we enter I think about how terrible it would be if the elevator would stop or something. Could I really stand to be around the guy I have a crush on (yes, I just admitted it) in such a small space? I don't know.

I press the button and we start to head down. A little while later the elevator jolts to a stop. I look up at the thingy that tells you what floor you're on. The light is on three, the ground level is on one. The door doesn't open. I press the button. It still doesn't open. "Crap," My voice comes out as a cross between a whimper and a shriek. _This is not good._ I think. As if echoing my thoughts Logan says just that. Oh dear. I'm stuck in a tiny elevator with the guy I have a crush on (yes, I just thought it again, I really have to stop it), this is so not good.

**Kind of a cliffhanger. I wasn't really sure where to end this chapter, and it was starting to get kinda long, so here is where Chapter Five ends. My thanks to all my readers! If you liked any part of this fanfiction what so ever, please review!**


	6. Hot! Hot!

**Extra Disclaimer: I don't own Off the Chain, or anything else I have stated in the disclaimer in previous chapters.**

The door doesn't open. I press the button. It still doesn't open. "Crap," My voice comes out as a cross between a whimper and a shriek. _This is not good._ I think. As if echoing my thoughts Logan says just that. Oh dear. I'm stuck in a tiny elevator with the guy I have a crush on (yes, I just thought it again, I really have to stop it), this is so not good… **(From Chapter Five)**

Megan POV

I sank to the floor. "We're trapped." I say, stating the obvious.

"Gustavo is gonna kill us." He says, also pointing out the obvious. He sits on the floor across from me. "Well, at least somebody will come and get us." It almost sounded like a question.

"Yeah," A moment of silence.

"Hey, Megan, while we're here, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I keep my mind firmly on my (extremely cute!) shoes, trying not to wonder what he is planning on asking me.

"Do I scare you?" _Where did that come from?_

"No. Why?"

"You just seem to be a lot quieter when I'm around, but very… bubbly, for lack of a better word, when I'm not there."

"And how do you know what I'm like when you're not there?" I ask him, almost teasingly.

"I see you being loud and bubbly when I'm trying to catch up with you." _Just 'you', not you and the other girls, or you and the guys. Just you._ "So, why are you quieter when I'm around?"

"I…The truth is…" _Come on, Megan! Tell the guy you have a crush on him!_ "Sometimes I'm just like that around certain people." I want to slap my forehead. Why couldn't I just spit it out?

"Oh," He says, sounding kind of disappointed (or is that just my imagination?). Suddenly the elevator starts moving again.

"Yes!" I jump up just as Logan does, and before I know it, I'm hugging him. I freeze, startled, but relax into the embrace. It feels _right._ He lets me go.

"Sorry." Logan seems kinda embarrassed.

"No, it's okay, it's nice to get hugs from you." _Wait, I just said you, not people! Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! This is so embarrassing! _Awkward silence. The elevator door dings open. "Did you drive?" I ask him.

"No. I only have a learner's permit, I need an adult in the car."

"You can ride with me."

"Okay." He smiles at me, and I smile back. We walk (scratch that, run) to the rental car, and get in. I drive as fast as I can to Rocque Records. We burst through the studio doors. Everyone freezes, but Gustavo is the first to react.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Tam is next. She runs up to me and grabs me by the shoulders.

"Thank you! He—." She jabs her thumb at James. "Was driving me INSANE! Do you have any clue how hard it is to get someone to be quiet when you can't talk to him? He would not shut up!"

Roxy walks up too. "So… What took you and Logan so long to get here?" She raises an eyebrow.

"The elevator stopped, we were trapped for a little while." Logan interjects. Roxy's other eyebrow goes up. When Logan goes over to Kendall and Carlos, Roxy mouths _Details, later._

_Nothing happened!_ I mouth back.

_Right._ She winks at me. _This is gonna be annoying._ I think.

Kayla walks over. "So, Megan—."

"—GIRLS, TIME TO SING! DISGUSSION LATER!" Kelly ushers us into the booth and hands us the sheets with the lyrics on them. Tam takes one look and groans, "It's mushy!" Kayla and Roxy seem to have no problems with it. Kayla is already singing her part under her breath while Roxy is scanning the sheet. I look down. The song is called 'Off the Chain'. It looks fun. We gather around the mike, while Kelly, Gustavo, and the guys gather around the sound booth. I wave nervously at them.

The music starts.

Twisted,  
You've shaken my existence,  
When I'm with you baby bliss is,  
All I've come to know.  
Running,  
I didn't see it coming,  
Blinded it's so stunning,  
I don't wanna let you go.

Roxy.

A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain.  
The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain.

Tam.

  
Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love.

Me.

Coming,  
Just keep the magic coming,  
You've got me baby crushing,  
But it feels like so much more.  
Just when,  
When I least expected,  
You make it feel so epic,  
Like nothing I've felt before.

Kayla.

A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain.  
The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain.

Me again.  
_  
_  
Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love.

Kayla again.

I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone,  
Odds of me, tripping are like next to nothing,  
Guarded my heart like a diamond ring,  
But love, your love changes everything.

Everything has changed,  
Everything has changed,  
Everything has changed,  
Your love is off the chain.

Everything has changed,  
Everything has changed,  
Now everything is changed,  
Your... 

All of us.

A thousand church bells ringing,  
I can hear the angels singing,  
When you call my name,  
Your love is off the chain.

Roxy again.

****The chemistry is crazy,  
And you make me feel amazing,  
And I can't explain,  
Your love is off the chain.

Tam again. 

Your love, your love, your love,  
Your love, your love, your love.

Your love, your love, your love, love,  
Your love, your love, your love, love,  
Your love, your love, your love, love.

And we all finish together. I look over to everyone else. Kendall and James both have their mouths hanging open. Logan and Carlos are clapping enthusiastically, and Kelly is giving us a proud smile. "It was okay." Gustavo says, but for once he isn't shouting.

We (meaning just us girls) have to stay at the studio for another three hours (he kicked the guys out after Off the Chain), making us sing the line 'Off the chain, chain,' over and over again so he could put that in the background for the rest of the song, and then he had us practice random dance moves. It could have been worse, I guess.

"Well, that was definitely not what I imagined when I jumped up and down and shouted 'We're going to Hollywood!'." Roxy complains as she stretches, trying to loosen up.

"Agreed."

"Definitely!" Kayla says. I just nod, and try not to think about my aching muscles.

"GIRLS!" Gustavo's voice booms out. I wince and turn around to face him. "Good job today. I'll see you tomorrow. And give this to the Dogs." He holds out a manila envelope out to Tam, she takes it.

"What is it?"

"The lyrics for their new song. NOW LEAVE!" We scramble out the door as fast as our legs could carry us. We go over to the rental and Megan drives us back to the Palm Woods. We go up to 2J and Kayla rings the bell. Kendall's mom answers it.

"Are you here for the boys?" We all nod. "They should be back soon, Carlos said something about jumping off a building, and ran out the door, the other guys ran after him to try and stop him."

"That does sound like Carlos, has he jumped off a building before?" I ask.

"Not that I know of, but I wouldn't be surprised." She smiles at us and opens the door. "Come in." We all thank her and shuffle inside. Kendall's little sister is inside on a laptop.

"Hey!" She tells us. "Have you seen Roy? He was supposed to meet me here five minutes ago."

"We've been at the studio for the past three hours." Tam tells her quietly.

"He'll be here soon, he's usually late." Roxy says.

"Do you guys know this 'absolutely deviously brilliant' boy she keeps talking about?" Mrs. Knight asks.

"MOM!" Katie protests.

"Hey," She replies, putting her hands up. "Your words, not mine."

"Yeah, he's my little brother." Kayla says.

"Ah." Someone knocks on the door and she goes to get it. When she comes back she is followed by (you guessed it!) Roy. He and Katie go off into a different room, presumably to plan their next 'takeover-the-world' scheme.

The rest of us stand in the kitchen, Mrs. Knight, Kayla, Roxy, and I start chatting, Tam listens and sometimes interjects (but you can't really call that chatting). Soon the door opens loudly and the guys bounce (Carlos), strut (James), or walk (Logan and Kendall) over to us.

"Hey, Kayla!" Carlos greets her loudly.

"Hi, guys." Kendall says.

"Couldn't keep away from this face, huh?" James says to Tam in a fake sympathetic tone. She rolls her eyes.

"Heya," Logan says, walking over to stand between me and Kendall.

"So what are you guys doing here?" James asks.

"Do you want us to leave?" Roxy teases.

"No!" All four guys shout at the exact same time. _Hum…_

"Gustavo gave us a song to give to you guys." Kayla says, and Tam hands the envelope to Kendall. He opens it.

"Cool."

"We should probably head back to our apartment. We're all sore, Gustavo had us dancing and we're really not in shape for it." Kayla says.

"It'll get better." Carlos says sympathetically.

"Unless you're me." Logan says.

"Thanks. So… um, bye." Roxy says.

"Wait! I wanna go get something!" Carlos runs off into a room. We hear him throw stuff around, then a loud shriek. We all race into the room. He is dancing around, holding onto his jeans, which looked as though they had been soaked through. "AHHHH! HOT! HOT!" The guys start laughing, Roxy and Tam giggle along. Kayla goes over to Carlos, but he's moving too much for her to help.

"AREN'T YOU GUYS GONNA HELP?" Kayla shouts over the laughter. Kendall, Roxy, and Tam recover enough to go and pin him to the floor.

"What happened?"

"Freaky little ninjas jumped on me and poured hot-."

"-And sour, by the smell of it-." Kendall mutters.

"-Milk down my pants!" Carlos finished.

"You guys are dealing with this." Roxy says as she gets up. "We'll see you guys later, hopefully when Carlos doesn't smell like sour milk." She leaves, Tam, Kayla, and I follow her, waving to the guys good bye.

Roy POV

_*In the vent in Carlos's room*_

I look over at Katie, she is barely containing her laughter. We watch as Kendall, Roxy, and Tam pin Carlos to the ground. Katie holds out her hand and I high five it. "Genius stage one of plan Breakup has come to a perfect close." I say, careful not to let the others hear me.

"Yes," Katie says, as we slowly worm our way through the vents over to Katie's room, where we can emerge innocently, not looking like freaky little ninjas.


	7. Jo! Wait!

Roy POV

The day after we poured hot sour milk into Carlos's pants (sigh, good times, good times) Katie and I were hanging by the pool, secretly observing (okay, Kayla, spying on) Kendall, with his girlfriend, Jo. "I don't like it. Something's up." Katie comments, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"I can just tell with them. I'm the one who figured out that she didn't actually have a boyfriend."

"When was this?"

"Way before you came. Jo told Kendall and the guys that she had a boyfriend so they would stop freaking out about her."

I snicker. "I would have liked to see them all making fools of themselves."

"It definitely was worth watching. Hang on, I wanna hear this." Jo and Kendall have stopped next to a tree. Jo seems nervous, she keeps fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt.

"What's up?" Kendall asks.

"I want to break up, Kendall." She says, so softly that I can barely hear her. Katie looks at me, her eyes are wide with horror.

"Why?" Kendall asks, pretty calmly considering that his girlfriend is trying to break up with him.

"Look, I love being your girlfriend, and you're a great guy, it just isn't working out. They're moving the set to Australia, I don't know when we'll be back, and I just think that we should be free to see other people. If we want to." Then she just turned and walked off, leaving Kendall standing there, frozen, in shock, his mind trying to catch up with the facts.

"Jo! Wait!" He shouted, but Jo didn't even turn back. _Ouch._

"Poor Kendall." Katie whispers. I hug her quickly and then let go of her. She goes off to comfort her brother, and I stand there awkwardly. One thought repeats in my head: _If anyone ever hurts Kayla like this, he is so dead._

Roxy POV

Someone knocks on the door, I answer it. Blondie's little sister is standing there. "I need your help." She blurts out.

"Okay… Um, come in."

"Okay, so Jo just broke up with Kendall, and now he's shut himself up in his room and he won't listen to me or Mom or any of the guys. Can you talk to him? Please?"

"Why are you asking me? You know I can't stand your brother, no offense."

"None taken. It's because you can't stand him. You've been kinda rude to him, so if you try to talk him out of his misery, the shock might snap him out of it." Okay, so it kinda made sense, in a weird, twisted way.

"And what do I get out of this?" I ask her.

"That warm fuzzy feeling in your stomach?" Katie asks hopefully.

"Fine, but not because of that."

"Then why?" I just shrug. _Do I even know?_ I follow Katie over to 2J. Her mom, the guys, and Kayla are all in the kitchen, looking worried. Katie totally ignores them, she walks over to one of the rooms and casually pulls out a bobby pin.

"Aren't you a little too young to have a bobby pin?" I ask her teasingly. She just gives me a _Seriously?_ look. She picks the lock and pushes the door open.

"Good luck." She pushes me inside and shuts the door. Kendall is curled up in a ball on his bed.

"Hey," I tell him. He looks up.

"Roxy? What are you here for?"

"Your sister talked me into it. She thinks me being nice to you will snap you out of this stupid lovesick Romeo phase you've gotten into." He shrugs. "So will it?" I ask him, kind of impatiently.

"I don't know. I just… I really like Jo, and I thought that she liked me, but now she did this, and I'm all confused… Sorry, I'm babbling." I shrug and sit on the floor opposite of his bed.

"You have an excuse to babble. I babble too when I'm upset. You just can't let this ruin your life. So you like Jo, maybe she likes you too, just something got in the way and she doesn't want you to be more hurt." He seems to perk up a little.

"Like?" He hints.

"Maybe she works for M16, and if she keeps going out with you then you'll get killed. I don't know, I've never met this girl, remember? She's one girl, Kendall, there are other fish in the sea." He looks like he's about to say something, but I beat him to it. "I know there will never be another girl like Jo, but maybe she just wasn't the girl for you." I stand up. "Think about it. And while you're at it, at least come out of your room. You're freaking out your family, and the guys, and even me." I walk out of the room to be greeted by six pairs of shocked eyes.

"You—." Logan began.

"Were-." Carlos.

"Actually-." James.

"Being-." Kayla.

"Nice—." Mrs. Knight.

"To Kendall!" Katie finishes. "I know it was my idea, but I never thought you would actually be able to do it! I thought you hated my brother!"

"It's hard not to be nice to a recently heartbroken person." I tell them. "Even if it's the guy who ruined my favorite shirt."

"Thank you," Mrs. Knight said warmly. "I think he may have actually listened to you." I just shrug.

"All in the line of duty." Kayla's phone rings. She listens for about fifteen seconds before talking.

"Okay, we'll be there asap." She hangs up. "It's Kelly, Gustavo wants me, Roxy, Megan, and Tam in the studio. Gustavo has some songs he wants us to try out." We all say good bye, before Kayla and I leave for just another job in the line of duty.

**What did everyone think of Chapter Seven? Press that little review button and let me know! Thanks!**


	8. Trying to Look Casual

**So on Sunday, I was really bored, and my creative juices were flowing, or whatever, so I finished Chapt. Seven, and started on this chapter, and I'm feeling creative again! So yay! Two chapters uploaded in one day! (I did not mean for that to rhyme) **

Tam POV

I reach out the door and grab Logan by the shirt as he walks past the apartment door. I pull him in and Kayla shuts the door behind him. "We have five minutes until Megan gets back, we want details about what happened between you two when you guys were stuck in the elevator."

"Nothing happened!" Logan shrieked, his eyes wide.

"C'mon, Logan. Please?" James asks.

"Wait, why are you here? And shouldn't you be on my side? Wait, all of you guys are here! Help me!" James, Kendall, Carlos, Kayla, Roxy, and myself all exchange glances.

"Tam." Roxy says, I let Logan go, but Kayla still stands firmly in front of the door. "All we want is details, Logan, and preferably before Megan gets back."

"Please?" I ask.

"Okay. The elevator stopped, we each had a moment of silent panic, I asked her why she's so quiet around me, the elevator started to move again, we hugged, awkward silence, and then we drove to the studio."

"Yes! They hugged!" Roxy and I high five.

"Wait, what did she say when you asked why she's so quiet around you?" Kayla asked.

"She said that she's just like that around some people."

"And then you asked her out, right?" James asked.

"No," Logan answered. Kendall, Carlos, and James all smack their foreheads with their palms at exactly the same time. Roxy and Kayla groan, and I start to knock my head slowly and repeatedly against the nearest wall. "What?" Logan asked bewilderedly.

"You believed her when she said that?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I have?"

"Did you teach him nothing about girls?" Roxy asks James.

"I thought I had, but apparently not." He replies.

"The some people that she's like that around are the guys she has a crush on." I explain impatiently, still knocking my head against the wall. "The last one was in middle school, he didn't like her because he thought she was dumb and popular. Apparently he wanted someone more 'mature'." I made air quotes around 'mature'.

"But she's not dumb. She knew what I was talking about when I explained my experiment on the rooftop."

"They were on a rooftop!" Roxy groans.

"That's like the most romantic place to ask a girl out!" Kayla exclaimed.

"She's got it bad." I say, finally stopping hitting my head. "If she abandoned her straight C student act, then she's got it bad for Logan."

"Okay, do you like Megan?" Kendall asks Logan, visibly wincing at all the relationship talk. He's still doing pretty well, considering that it was only yesterday that Jo dumped him.

"Yes!" Logan says. _Good!_

"Then ask her out!" We all shout at him, in a very loud 'duh' tone. Suddenly we hear Megan talking with someone.

"Quick, everyone! Look casual!" Kendall and Roxy order at exactly the same time. We all scramble around trying to find a 'casual' place. Kayla and Carlos end up on the couch, Logan and Kendall on the floor with video game controllers in their hands, Roxy runs to her room, and James and I somehow end up in the kitchen together. I grab a candy bar, from my secret stash under the sink, to munch on.

"Okay! I'll see you around!" Megan chirps before opening the door. "Oh, hey guys! What are you all doing here? Is the bet over?"

"Does James's hair look like it's dyed pink?" I ask her through a mouthful of gooey chocolate. James protests.

"We're just here to hang out and play video games!" Kendall says, holding up the controller.

"Then why is the TV screen blank?" She asks. Kendall and Logan start to look around wildly. _Think fast, Tam!_ I pull out my cell and punch in Kendall's number (I got it from Roxy, who got it from Gustavo), his phone rings and he picks it up.

"Kendall, it's Tam, pretend I'm Kelly and Gustavo wants you at the studio."

"Sure, Kelly, we'll be right over." Kendall says, playing along pretty well. He hangs up. "Kelly wants all of us guys over at the studio, right now." The guys all run (race) out of the room.

"Okay, so what's really going on, you guys?" Megan asks, looking at the door with amusement plainly on her face.

"We…er…"

"Um…"

"Well…"

"We were planning your surprise birthday party!" I blurt out the first thing that comes to my head. I slap my hand over my mouth like I hadn't meant to say that.

"Tam!" Roxy shrieks from her room, catching on. "How could you?"

"What? I panicked!" I say defensively.

"But… uh… we weren't-." Roxy comes out of her room.

"Good try, Kayla, but she knows now _we were planning her party_."

"Oh, yes! That was exactly what we were doing!"

"Uh, guys? My birthday isn't for like five months!" Megan points out.

"Which is exactly why you wouldn't expect it." Kayla says.

"But now, we have more important things to worry about." Roxy interrupts, brown eyes glinting mischievously.

"What?" Kayla asks.

"Your date with Carlos is tonight! We have to get you ready!" Megan and Roxy each grab one of Kayla's arms and drag her into her room. I shut the door behind them.

**As most of you have probably already guessed, the next chapter is Kayla's and Carlos's date! Sorry I've put it off so long. Please Review! **


	9. First Couple

**I was going to do it from Kayla's POV, and do the entire date, but I was having trouble writing it, so I decided to just do it like this. **

No Ones POV

Someone knocked on the door. "Hurry up!" Megan shrieked.

"There! Finished!" Tam shouted. They pushed Kayla over to the door.

"Go! Go! And we want details later!" Roxy says. Kayla turns away, shaking her head, but still smiling. She opens the door, Carlos is standing there, looking very, very, very cute and shy.

"Hey!" Kayla says.

"Hey! You look great!" Carlos says as he takes in her outfit. A tutu over Kayla's nicest pair of jeans, with a light colored tank top, and (of course!) her always present pair of two inch heels.

"You do, too." Kayla tell him, and he does. She take his arm and he leads her out into the hallway. "So where are we headed?" Their voices fade away as they walk down the hallway.

Tam flops on a chair. "Never, ever again."

"Next time we need more time. I hate rush jobs." Roxy groans.

"Next time, it might be a date between different people. Like you and Kendall, for instance." Megan says with a totally straight face.

"What? No! Ewww!" Roxy protests.

"What's so 'ewww' about Kendall?" Tam asks, hiding a smile.

"He's just, well… Maybe next time it will be Tam and James! What about that?" Roxy says, changing the subject hurriedly.

"Hum, now that you mention it, they would be a cute couple." Megan replies.

"Not likely. There are many other guys that I could go out with that wouldn't be late because they were doing their hair. What about Megan and Logan?"

"Well, Megan, what about you and Logan?" Roxy asks, a serious tone behind her smirk.

Megan blushes. "I don't know." She lowers her voice a little, "I really like him, but I don't think he likes me back."

"Maybe you should ask him." Tam mentions matter-of-factly.

"I couldn't, what if he really doesn't like me back?"

"You won't know if you don't try." Roxy points out. "But personally, I don't think you'll be disappointed."

"Really?" Megan visibly brightens.

"I agree with Roxy." Tam says.

"On that note, anyone up for Go Fish?" Roxy asks.

"Sure,"

"I'm in."

_*Three hours, Kayla's POV*_

"Thanks, Carlos. That was fun." We're at my door, just back from the carnival.

"Yeah, it was." There's a moment of silence, not exactly awkward, just a silence. I turn to open the door.

"Uh, Kayla?" I turn back around.

"Yeah?" Then Carlos kisses me. It's a short one, really just a peck, but still a kiss.

"I had a lot of fun," Carlos stutters, seemingly startled by himself.

"Me too."

"Kayla's back!" Megan's voice comes loud and clear from inside.

"I should go." I say, really wishing I didn't have to.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Carlos turns around and walks off. I watch him go, slightly flustered. The door opens from the inside.

"Kayla's blushing!" Tam reports/yells, laughing just a little.

"Shush!" I go inside. "Could you scream it any louder?" I add sarcastically. Tam gives me an evil grin and opens her mouth. I slap a hand over it. "Don't."

"Okay, Mikayla Amelia Greene does not usually blush. What happened? Details!" Roxy demands, dragging Tam and me into the living room and flopping on a chair, looking at me expectantly. Tam sits on one arm of the couch, and Megan grabs another chair, leaving me in the center of the room.

"Um, he picked me up. We went to a carnival, rode almost all the rides, and almost puked. Then he got me a corndog."

"Ew," Roxy mutters, wrinkling her nose, she's the only other one that hates corndogs.

"Exactly, but he looked so sweet, so I took a bite, and somehow managed not to spit it up. Then we both got distracted by a clown, so I threw it into a trash can when he wasn't paying attention."

"Good call," Tam comments.

"Thank you. We rode a few more rides, came home, and then… he kissed me!" I squealed the last part, and felt my cheeks heat up.

Suddenly there are squealing, high fives, and bouncing all around the living room.

Suddenly Tam stops. "The first couple of our band. I wonder who's next." She says, before jumping around again.

**Since I didn't really describe the date that well, I hope the Carlos/Kayla kiss made up for it, even if it wasn't descriptive. Review, please and thank you!**


	10. Homesick

Tam POV

I sit on the steps, out of the way, crying. I hate it here! I hate LA! _No, you don't._ My non-homesick side tells me. And maybe it's right, but only one thought fills my head. I wanna go home.

"Tam?" Oh, great. I look up, James is standing there, looking at me with worry in his eyes. I bury my face in my hands again as a fresh wave of sobs rack my body. I hate it here! At home I could at least cry in peace without somebody disturbing me!

I hear footsteps come to a stop next to me, and suddenly I feel an arm over my shoulders. I look up, it's James, looking sincere, but out of his depth. "What's wrong?" I shake my head. "Tam, forget about the stupid bet, it's okay. Just tell me." The bet? He thought I didn't want to talk about it because of the bet? "Time out on the bet, okay? I'll even touch a bandana first." He offered.

Why not? I reach into my back pocket and pull out a purple bandana. I hold it out to him, and he solemnly presses his pointer finger to it. "Homesick," I whisper, my voice slightly rusty from all of my crying.

"Ah, well you're handling it better than I did." He says, wrapping me into a one arm hug.

"Handling it? I'm sobbing my eyes out! How is that handling it?" I whisper/shout.

"I painted myself tangerine with CUDA tanning spray." He says it matter-of-factly, without even a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Really?" He nods, and I can't help myself, I start laughing. "Why?" I ask, as soon as I can talk without laughing again.

"You mean why not just do something more normal?"

"Yeah," He stretches out.

"It was actually pretty normal when you compare it to how Carlos acted. He turned into a Jennifer."

"A Jennifer?" Soon I'm laughing again. "Carlos? Seriously?"

"Yep." He smiles at me and I feel butterflies flutter around in my stomach, just for a second.

"Thanks, James. I think I needed this. And you're actually a pretty cool guy when you aren't blabbing your head off. No offense."

"None taken, and it was nice to actually have you talk to me." I smile shyly.

"Tam?" I hear Roxy holler in the distance.

"I should go. This never happened, and the bet is still on, right?"

"Yes, starting now." He smiles at me. I smile back and stick my hand out for a hand shake. He grabs my thumb and uses it to turn my hand over, revealing the bandana I had put there. "No, thanks," He chuckled. "I like my hair the way it is. But good try." I shrug and give him a good natured smile.

"See ya." He says, turning and walking off, leaving me with suspiciously weak knees.

Roy POV

"And now!" Katie whispers. I slowly let out the rope, letting her drop into Carlos's empty room. She runs over to his bed and grabs his precious helmet. "Up!" I pull her up, she's surprisingly light. Once she's up in the vents again we high five.

"These things are seriously not used enough." I comment, patting the vent on the side.

"No kidding. Here," She passes me the helmet so she can open an air duct. She jumps out, landing without a sound. I toss the helmet down to her and hop down.

"Where to now?" I ask, she just grabs my hand, my stomach seems to move a little (weird, huh?), and pulls me behind some bushes. "Do you have it?" I ask her, she gives me an impish grin and pulls a bottle of hot pink spray paint from inside her vest.

"Of course. You ready?"

"Oh, yeah!" Katie presses the top of the bottle, some paint sprays onto the helmet, and stage two is underway.

**In case anyone is wondering, Morning Glory is the name of their band, I just haven't put it in here yet. Would threatening not to upload until I get at least three reviews work? **


	11. It's gone!

Tam POV

I stood by the Palm Woods pool, looking for someone. There! I ran forward and grabbed James by the arm and pulled him away. I made the timeout sign, and held out the bandana. "What?" James asked as soon as he had tapped it.

"If Logan really likes Megan, he needs to make a move, fast."

"Why? And why are you telling me this, and not Logan?" Good question. I shrug.

"You, because you're the expert on girls in BTR, and because Logan will be more likely to listen to you instead of me. And as to why he needs to make his move now, because I just heard a guy say that he's gonna ask Megan out!" I say all that in one breath. James stares at me.

"You talk really fast." I groan, _My talking speed is so not the issue here!_

"Did you even hear a single thing I said?"

"Yes, I did. Now calm down." He orders.

"CALM DOWN? Some other guy is gonna ask out my best friend, and she might say yes because she doesn't think that your best friend likes her, and then my best friend will be miserable for the rest of her life! How am I supposed to calm down?"

"You know, that may be the most I've ever heard you say." I groaned again, and hit my forehead with my palm. "Just kidding. I'll talk to Logan." I looked up, he was watching me with a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Um… Tam?"

"Yeah?" _Okay, so why does he look really nervous all of a sudden?_

"Never mind. Time out over, I'll see you around!" He darts off, leaving me to wonder, _what just happened? _

Kayla POV

When I walked into 2J, I was greeted with the sound of Carlos freaking out. "It's gone! It's gone! It's gone!" He keeps shouting.

"Carlos! Chill out! What's wrong!" I ask, he pops his head out of the swirly slide. Something about him looks different.

"My helmet is gone!" _Ah, so that's it._ I walk forward and grab his shoulders, keeping him from going back inside the slide.

"Calm down. I'll help you find it." He looks at me, with those adorable puppy eyes I can't resist.

"Really?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I say teasingly. He slides all of the way out of Swirly.

"No. Thanks, Kayla!" He gives me a quick hug, before grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of James's and Logan's room. We give the room a once over. No helmet. On to Katie's room, no helmet. Bathroom, no helmet. Kitchen, no helmet.

"Did you check your room?" I ask him as I investigate under the TV.

"No."

"Then that's where we're going next." I inform him, pulling myself out from under the TV. "You finish in here and I'll check it out." I leave him as he throws the couch cushions in the air.

Look up 'chaos' in the dictionary, and you'll find a picture of Carlos's and Kendall's room. It's a total mess, but one thing stands out. A bright hot pink flash of color, buried under some discarded t-shirts and a hockey poster. Intrigued, I move them out of the way, and see something startling.

"Ah, Carlos?" I walk into the living room, holding it behind my back. "Do you have a sister who left a bright pink helmet in your room?"

"Nope, why?"

"I think someone… redecorated your helmet." I hold it out to him. He lets out a tortured shriek.

"Helmet! What have they done to you?" He grabs the helmet from me, first burying it in a hug, then scrubbing furiously at the paint with his shirt. I stifle a smile, _he's so cute!_, and then a thought strikes me. I hope he doesn't notice the Whiteout on the inside. Because there was one thing I definitely didn't want him to see. A single sentence, written in streaked pink paint, _Stay away from Kayla. _

I would recognize that handwriting anywhere. I'm gonna need to have a serious talk with Blake Roy Greene.

**Apparently threatening not to review does, in fact, work. Thank you to: Lovestoread1996, KorreySmithson06, and this is a creative name. And a special thanks to Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen, who reviewed nearly every chapter. I am now threatening not to update unless I get four more reviews!**


	12. I Officially Love LA!

Roxy POV

"Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!" I almost slammed my guitar down. "Why can't I get this?" I buried my face in my hands. "Okay, deep breaths, Roxy, deep breaths." _Why can't I get this?_ I ask myself again. _It's not supposed to be hard and I've got lots of experience. _I'm just not _feeling_ it.

"Roxy? Are you okay?" I look up, Kendall doesn't even wait for my answer before he sits next to me. "Song didn't go well?" He asked gently.

"What gave it away, the dang its, deep breaths, or my guitar lying forlornly on the ground?" He chuckles and gently bumps my shoulder with his, sending sparks shooting throughout my body.

"All. That's typically what I do when a song won't go right for me either."

"You play guitar, too?" He shrugs.

"A little." Kendall murmurs distractedly as he examines the sheet of music in front of us. "Mind if I try?"

"Sure." He picks up my guitar from the ground and fiddles around with it for a little bit, but still long enough for me to tell that he plays more than a little. I can tell when he starts playing seriously, he closes his eyes, his fingers move more slowly across the strings, and he looks peaceful. The song flows for him like I wish it would for me, beautifully, the notes combining to created a perfect sound.

Kendall plays the last note and opens his eyes, smiling. "See, you can play it, why can't I?" I moan.

He bites his lip. "Try and playing it with me?" I think it over. _Why not? What are you afraid of, Roxy?_

"Sure. And don't think that I didn't notice how you dodged the question." He laughs. We both move so my back is pressed up against his chest, his arm is around my shoulders, with my guitar in front of me on my lap. I start to strum the strings and the song begins. Somewhere in there I start to sing, and Kendall joins me. Our voices flow together, creating a delicious sound, and it feels good. _Not to mention the song is finally working for you._ Part of me comments. The song ends.

We both just sit there for a moment, just enjoying being around each other. "Roxy," Kendall whispers. I turn to look at him, and suddenly our faces are close, far too close. And then he moves a little bit closer. I try and restrain my sudden panic.

"I gotta go." I squeak, grabbing my guitar and leaving as fast as I could, leaving behind my sheet of music and its stand.

Kayla POV

"Blake Roy Greene, get over here right now!" I shout as soon as I enter the apartment. He walks out of the living room, Katie at his heels.

"Hey, Kayla." I put a hand to my forehead and breathe, trying not to just start yelling.

"Katie, I need to talk to Roy alone." I say tersely. She seems to get the message pretty easily.

"Okay. Um, I'll see you around, Roy." _If he's not locked in his room for eternity. _She leaves.

"Roy, why was Carlos's helmet painted hot pink?"

"I dunno." He shrugs. "Maybe one of the guys wanted revenge or something?"

"Then why was there a message in the inside of the helmet?" His eyes flicker around nervously.

"Maybe-."

"And why was that message in your handwriting?" He's in full fledged panic mode right now, his eyes still flicking around, his body tensed up, adrenaline pumping through his veins. There's nothing more dangerous than a ticked off older sister.

"I—I, um, maybe—You weren't supposed to see that!" Roy shouts accusingly. Then his mind catches up with what he just said. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right, mister. Why would you want to break up me and Carlos?"

"I just… I didn't want you to get too attached to him before he broke up with you!" He blurts out, going into his 'overprotective little brother mode'.

"And what makes you think that he was gonna break up with me?" I ask, my mind working furiously.

Roy sighs in defeat. "Because you don't like corndogs."

"So?" _What does my not liking corndogs have to do with anything?_

"I heard from a reliable source that Carlos broke up with his last girlfriend because she didn't like corndogs. I just didn't want him to break your heart." _Awww. _My sister side says. My girlfriend-of-the-guy-who's-helmet-just-got-painted-hot-pink side is still angry.

"So why didn't you just tell me?" I ask him softly.

Roy shrugs. "I don't know." My sister side wins out. I go over and hug Roy.

"I love you little brother, and nothing is ever gonna change that, but next time just tell me and let me take care of it. And no more pranks on poor Carlos. Okay?" He nods. "Good. Now I need to go catch up with the rest of the girls. Are we still on for Mario Cart again tonight?"

"Of course!" A look of horror crosses Roy's face, shocked that I could even consider him backing out of video games with me.

"Good." I ruffle his hair, laughing as he scowls at me and tries to rearrange the fiery mass. "I'll see you soon."

"See ya." Roy says, already back to his normal self.

Megan POV

"Hey, Logan," I say shyly as he walks up.

"Hey," He replies, looking really nervous. "Um, Megan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." _Keep your mind on your shoes, Megan!_

"Wouldyougoonadatewithme?" He says, all of it coming out in a rush.

"I'm sorry, what?" Logan takes a deep breath.

"Would you go on a date with me?" He asks, slower this time, but with the same amount of nervousness. _DID HE SERIOUSLY JUST ASK ME OUT? HE SERIOUSLY JUST ASKED ME OUT!_

"I would love to." I smile at him, trying to put as much happiness into that one sentence as I could. He smiles back. _OKAY, IT'S OFFICIAL, I LOVE LA!_

**I only got two reviews for the last chapter, so I'm still asking for four reviews for this chapter. Thanks to MeganPena841 and Living Life and Loving It. **


	13. Sugar Cookie Dough Rush

Roy POV

I watched Kayla leave before I turned back to my door. "You can come out now." I tell Katie. She pokes her head out.

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. Vents?" I hop up onto the counter. Katie jumps up beside me.

"Yep. So what's the plan now? No more pranks?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No. I can't do pranks, you can."

"I don't think that's exactly what Kayla meant." She thinks for a moment. "Though, actually, she just said no more pranks on Carlos. It might be kinda fun to prank all of them." I think it over.

"I like how you think." I tell her, holding a hand up for a high five. She slaps it.

"Well, you _are_ looking at the reigning Sir Lady High Queen of the Pranks." Katie says, gloatingly.

"Sir Lady High—What?"

Katie rolls her eyes. "The guys hold an annual prank day, during the last one, Kendall practically said that girls weren't good enough at pranks and they didn't want us to get hurt. So the girls and myself ganged up on the guys. It ended in a tie between me and Kendall. Hence the title."

"Ah."

_*The next day…*_

Roxy POV

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Tam! Not nice!" Megan shouts.

"You said you wanted your hair in the perfect ponytail! Well in order to get the perfect ponytail, you have to suffer a little!" Tam says, probably a little louder than necessary.

"You didn't torture Kayla like this!" Megan shrieks.

"Megan didn't want 'the perfect look', which includes a ponytail." I say quietly.

"There! Fin!" Tam says, gesturing to Megan's ponytail with a flourish.

"Thank you!" Megan shouts, bolting out of the chair as if she had been shocked. She stops a few steps away and twirls. "Okay, I'm almost afraid to ask, but how do I look?"

"Double thumbs up." I say.

"I feel sorry for Logan, you're gonna knock him off his feet!" Tam says, and she will. Megan's long blond hair is pulled back into Tam's 'perfect ponytail', her deep blue eyes are highlighted by my choice of eye shadow, she has on a pair of embroidered jeans, a light green t-shirt, and a pair of light green flats.

Tam grabs Megan and shoves her out the door. "Bye, Megan. Have fun!" As soon as she shuts the door I can hear Megan burst into laughter.

"Okay, one friend taken care of, now on to you." She says, turning to me and brushing her hands together.

"Uh, Tam? Are you feeling okay? You're acting kind of, weird, even for you." I ask, backing away nervously.

"I found a bowl of sugar cookie dough in the fridge!" She chirps, grinning at me. "I ate all of it."

"Ohhhhhhhh. You do know that that was probably Kayla's cookie dough, and she's gonna freak out when she sees that it's gone." _Uh oh, sugar rush_

Tam hesitates, biting her lip. "Good point. Hum. I guess I can worry about that later. But now you have to tell me something."

"Okay," _I think._

"You're very quiet, and you're never quiet. So what's wrong? And you better tell me, or I'm just gonna jump to the wrong conclusion." _Oh, dear._ "C'mon, Roxy, hesitate anymore and I'll assume that you kissed Kendall." I freeze and her eyes widen. "Unless… You kissed Kendall!"

"No! No, I didn't!"

"Uh huh, really? Then explain to me why I don't believe you." She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay," I sigh and crash on the couch. "I didn't kiss Kendall, but I came close, very close." I explained all of it to her. "And the scariest part is that I almost wanted him to kiss me."

"Let me get this straight. Kendall tried to kiss you. You almost wanted Kendall to kiss you. You didn't let Kendall kiss you. This is not making sense to me."

"It should make the most sense to you out of all of us! I panicked! You panicked when your last boyfriend tried to kiss you, and Kendall isn't even my boyfriend!" Tam sits on the couch next to me.

"Point taken. So what are you going to do now?"

"No clue." As if on cue, someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tam jumps up. When she comes back James… and Kendall are on her heels.

"Hey, Roxy." James says.

"Hi," Kendall says quietly, probably about as embarrassed as I am right now.

"Okay, this could get awkward. I can't talk to James, and Kendall and Roxy can't talk to each other without getting majorly embarrassed." Tam said.

"Tam!" I hissed at her.

"Yes! Finally! A response!" Tam punched the air.

"Is she okay?" James asked, motioning to Tam.

"Sugar cookie dough rush, don't ask." I told him.

"Ah,"

I heard something that sounded like sobbing getting louder from the hallway. "What?" Tam asked, hearing it too. Suddenly the door flew open, Megan was standing there, crying her eyes out. She took one look at the guys and sobbed even harder.

"Out." I told them, motioning toward the door. Thankfully they left quietly, not giving me any argument.

"What's wrong?" Tam asked, giving Megan a hug. I hugged her too. I took Megan a few seconds before she could stop crying enough for us to be able to make sense of her words.

"I saw Logan, (Many more tears) and another girl (anguished sob), kissing!"

**Yay! You guys gave me **_**six**_** reviews! Thank you to: MeganPena841, CoolDolphin42, Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen, This is a Creative Name, Lovestoread1996, and jeannie13. Can I get six more (pretty, pretty please)? **


	14. Can You Give Me Another Chance?

"**I saw Logan, (Many more tears) and another girl (anguished sob), kissing!" -Megan (last chapter)**

Tam POV

"No!" Roxy shouts.

"That boy is dead!" I snarl. "Call Kayla and try to calm Megan down. I'm gonna go murder Logan." I stalk out the door and over to 2J. I slam open the door. James, Kendall, and Logan are all in the living room. James takes one look at my face and knows something is wrong.

"Tam? What's wrong?" I ignore him and march straight over to Logan.

"You lowlife!" I growl and punch him as hard as I can (only on the shoulder, the face is reserved for the actual broken hearted girls, not their friends). "How could you do that to Megan? Do you get some sort of thrill from shattering her heart?" I try to punch him again, but suddenly there are arms around my middle and I am pulled away. I look backward, it's James.

"James! Put me down right now, or I swear I'm gonna kill you too!" He does let me go, or, more accurately, he drops me.

"Hey! You talked to me! And not on a time out from the bet either!"

"Time out from the bet?" Kendall asked.

"Forget the stupid bet!" I lunge at Logan again, and, again, James pulls me back.

"What did he do?" Kendall asks, putting himself between me and a very scared Logan.

"He crushed Megan's heart!"

"Logan? We are talking about the guy that needed like five days to work up the courage to ask her out, right?" James asks.

"How did I-?" Logan begins, peering at me from behind Kendall.

"Don't play innocent!" I shriek. "She saw you kissing that other girl!"

"Dude," Kendall says warningly, turning to look at Logan.

"It was Camille! And I wasn't kissing her, she was kissing me!" Suddenly the door bursts open, Kayla rushes in, with Carlos right behind her. She walks up to Logan and slaps him across the face twice, hard.

"You jerk!" Okay, so maybe the face is just reserved for the actual broken hearted girl, only when there is punching involved. "If you ever come near Megan again…" She leaves off the end of the sentence, leaving the rest to his imagination. I hope he has a really good one. She looks at James and me. "And why is James holding Tam?"

"He's trying to stop me from killing Logan." I tell her.

"Try elbowing him in the stomach." Kayla suggests, glaring at Logan. I try, let's just say, James has really, really, really hard abs.

"If you'll just let Logan explain…" Carlos says. I actually feel sorry for Carlos, having to choose between his best friend, and the girl he likes.

"Fine! Logan, explain! And it better be Nobel prize worthy!" Kayla shouts.

"Okay. Camille and I dated for a while, then James and Camille kissed-."

"—We didn't mean to! We just got caught up in the acting!" James protests.

"So I broke up with Camille, and she didn't want to break up, and she still wants to get back together-."

"—And even before then she would just walk up to Logan, slap him, and then kiss him." Kendall interjects.

"And that's what she did! I was waiting in the lobby for Megan to come down, and Camille came up, slapped me, and then kissed me."

"—She's a method actress, and kinda kooky." Carlos adds.

"Then she left, and I kept waiting for Megan to come, but she didn't, so I came back here, and Kendall and James told me that Megan went back to your guys' apartment and was crying, so I was about to go and find out if she's okay, and that's where Tam burst in and punched me." He stopped and waited for his verdict.

"You punched him? Why didn't I think of that?" Kayla asked me, almost admiringly.

"You're more traditional." I sigh. "If I promise not to try and kill Logan, will you let me go?" I ask, turning my head to look at James.

"No." He says.

"Why not?"

"Because I actually like this." _Huh, sweet and slightly awkward. _He puts his chin on my shoulder and grins at me.

"Can we PLEASE focus on the issue?" Kayla asks before I can say anything to James. "What are we gonna do about Megan and Logan?"

"That depends, do we believe Logan?" I ask, trying to focus on Kayla and not James. It's harder than it sounds.

"We can vouch for him." Kendall says, motioning to himself and the other guys.

"What does Roxy think?" I ask, Kayla pulls out her cell, calls Roxy, and updates her over the last few minutes.

"She says we should let Logan explain to Megan, and let her choose." I nod, Megan wouldn't appreciate us running her life. "But if you hurt her…" Kayla growls, once again leaving the rest to his imagination.

"I wouldn't put any form of torture past us." I threaten.

"Okay," Logan says, he takes a deep breath and walks out the door.

Megan POV

_How could he do this to me? How could I have ever liked Logan?_ I lay on my bed, sobbing my eyes out. _He was kissing her! He probably never even really liked you! So get a grip, girl! _"She's in here." I hear Roxy say. The door opens.

"Megan?" _Logan?_ "Are you okay?" The voice is definitely Logan's. I look up, he's standing there, looking concerned, and more cute than anyone should have a right to.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" _No._ "What are you doing here? You know what, it doesn't matter. Go away." I turn back and bury my face in my pillow. I hear the creak of springs, so I look up. Logan is sitting on my bed next to me, looking bashful.

"Just listen to what I have to say. If you still want me to leave, then I will." _Why not? I just have to listen to him talking for a while before kicking him out._

"Thirty seconds, starting now." I sniffle. He explains, in the fastest speed talk I have ever heard, about a method actress he dated, named Camille.

"There is nothing going on between Camille and me. If there's anyone I want to be with, it's you." He looks at me, blushing slightly, but with hope all over his face. "Can you give me a second chance?"

"PLEASE SAY YES! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM MOPING AROUND!" One of the guys shouts from the hallway. Then there are a lot of shushing sounds, definitely from my friends.

"SORRY!" A different guy shouts.

"You failed miserably as BTR's expert on girls." I hear Tam say, presumably to James.

"Logan… I would, I would like that." _What if he breaks your heart again?_ I squash down that little voice. I glance at Logan, he smiles and hugs me, and everything is alright.

**I'm really happy because I got **_**seven**_** reviews! Thank you to: Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen, Megan Pena, CoolDolphin42, BigTimeFan13, ItzDifficult-Nott-Impossible, mason and alex forever23, and This is a Creative Name. Sorry it took me so long to upload. Can I keep on getting lots of reviews, please?**


	15. Pink hair and skorts

**Sososososososo sorry this took me so long to upload. I had finals, then I was busy, then… Well, I'm just a terrible procrastinator. **

Tam POV

"Tam! Tam! Tam!" Something loud, bouncy, annoying, and soon-to-be-dead, is bouncing on my bed and screaming in my ear. "Wake up!" And suddenly I'm on the floor. Some people are laughing very obnoxiously in my doorway. I look up, and suddenly everything make sense.

"Please tell me you did not get Carlos on a sugar rush and then have him bounce on my bed until I woke up." I say groggily, looking at Roxy, Megan, and Kayla.

"They did!" Carlos chirps.

"Urg." I moan before dropping my head and stuffing my face in my carpet.

"You can complain later, we have better things to talk about." Megan says. I look up, Kayla and Carlos are gone.

"Since you and James took 'time outs' from the bet, which is totally not acceptable, by the way, we decided that you both lose. James has to dye his hair pink, and you have to wear a skirt." Roxy explains. That woke me up.

"What?" I shriek.

"Sorry, we all agreed on it." Megan says.

"Everyone but me and presumably James!"

"You two brought it upon yourselves." Roxy says, raising one eyebrow. "The guys are making sure that James dyes his hair right now. We need you over in 2J, in a skirt, in fifteen minutes." With that, she and Megan are out my door, presumably over to 2J. _Urg! Skirts!_

Five minutes later I'm standing in the living room, wearing a skort instead of my customary jeans.

"Nice," Megan comments.

"Yes, but now let's go!" Roxy says.

When we entered 2J, I couldn't help but stop, stare, and try not to laugh. Logan is sitting at the table and casually eating. Kayla is laughing hysterically. And Kendall and Carlos, well, they're holding James's legs at about waist height and pulling him toward the living room. They're not making much progress, I can only see James's lower half.

"No! You can't make me! I won't move if I can't be beautiful!" James shrieks, I resist the urge to roll my eyes. _Why does he have to be such a baby about this? I'm the one wearing the skirt! Well, skort (but they don't need to know that)._ Suddenly there is a loud cracking noise, and the guys fall backwards, James falling with them. He's holding a large slab of wood in his hands.

"Dude, you broke the door." Roxy states as the rest of us laugh hysterically. I'm laughing so hard I'm crying. When my eyes clear, only one thing catches my attention. James's head, or more accurately, his hair. It's bright, hot pink. Hot pink. James's hair. And I have to struggle really hard not to laugh again.

"It's not funny!" James shouts, and runs off into one of the rooms in the apartment.

"I don't think that was the best choice." Megan says, once she catches her breath.

"What do we do now?" Carlos asks.

"Let me handle it." I say, shocking even myself. I walk over to the door and knock. "James? It's Tam. Can you let me in?"

"No." He says sullenly from the inside.

"James, you are talking to a karate master. Open the door right now, or I will break it down." Five seconds later the door is open.

"What?" He asked, looking extremely pouty.

"Are you okay, you kinda flipped back there." I point out. He shrugs, and goes over to sit on his bed. "James, talk to me." I order. He doesn't. "Come on, James! I'm the one wearing the skirt here!"

"So?" He asks, scowling. I shrug before walking over to him and sitting next to him on his bed.

"At least you can pull off the hair, I can't pull off skirts." I comment casually.

"Yes, you can." He argues.

"Nope." 

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! You look great in a skirt!" He shouts. 

"And you look hot with pink hair!" I shriek back._ Whoops, did I seriously just say that outloud?_

"Really?" James asked, looking slightly taken aback.

"Yeah, as hot as usual, that is." I flounder around desperately, trying to come up with something to make this less embarrassing. _Okay, deep breaths, Tammie girl. _"Uh, James…?" That's all I get out before I can't talk. Because, well, when you're kissing someone, it's kinda difficult.

"Tam! What's taking so lo… Oh." Kendall's voice somehow gets through my kissing James. James breaks away and we both glare at Kendall. _He is so dead. _My next thought was that, _Wow, kissing makes me violent. _Then, _James is a really good kisser! _"I'll just…. Um, bye!" Kendall gives a nervous wave before practically running away.

I lean forward once more and peck James on the lips before I hear all my gal pals shriek from the other room. "I gotta go, they're gonna freak out really badly anyway." I start to walk out.

"Hey, Tam?" I turn back, James is still sitting on his bed, looking slightly nervous. _Did I think that right? Slightly nervous? James? Can those words even go in a sentence together?_ "I've actually been wanting to do that for a long time. Just so you know."

I smile slightly. "Yeah, me too." _I just wouldn't let myself think about it. _

I walk out of the room, my smile still on my lips. That may have been my first kiss (so I don't really have anything to compare it with) but I still think it was spectacular. Or maybe it was just because I was kissing James. Whatever.

The gals are gonna freak again.

**A skort looks like a skirt on the outside, but has shorts sewn in on the inside, they actually do exist, I own one. Pleasepleaseplease review.**


End file.
